Fifty Two Thousand
by Angelblaze2007
Summary: Zen gets into a car crash that leaves him fifty two thousand dollars in debt; the worst part is that the debt is directly to Jumin Han. Now he has to pay it back one night at a time.
1. Prologue

Its been so long since the last couple days off in a row that Zen can feel work weakening his bones. At the same time he's been having such a damned good streak its hard to go; twelve performances back to back in the past ten days, one every night and two encores. Saying last farewells to the fans on the final night hurts.

And not only because his voice is going. If he tries to sing like this, he'll give a half assed performance and since he's only getting out of the theater around eleven after spending who knows how long signing off the last few autographs and taking the last few selfies, it'd be a crime to give his fans anything less than his best. They deserve someone as dedicated as they are, after all.

Moon's high and full and its eking onto ten when he's heading out of the supermarket with honey for warm tea to help soothe the throat, alcohol to calm the nerves and chocolates just because.

Midnight riding isn't a preferred hobby, the streets get hard to see sometimes and when things get crowded it gets dangerous. He's only about five minutes from home gliding down the freeway when a car behind him starts honking. He gives the guy space to pass, but the man stays on his tail and speeds after him down the road - even when he speeds up the man is right on top of him.

Lights beam against his back, the honking hurts his ears. What is this man even thinking? He's coming in too fast, the man's almost bumping against his back wheel. Zen slams the gas, blurs forward down the road, into the cross road, he sees the black van ahead of him before he can pull down the brake handles. The front wheel smashes into the side of the van, directly into the door. The hit hardly shifts him off the bike but when he backs away there's a massive inward dent in the fiberglass, as if he'd gone to town on it with a sledge hammer.

A woman with short brown hair in a business suit climbs from the opposite seat and walks towards him, a frown crossing her features. He turns but the man behind him is long gone. No excuses then, he must accept responsibility for the wreck. Of all the stupid things to get caught up in this late at night.

"Oh, I'm so sorry -" He starts, but she looks at him as if he'd appeared out of nowhere, eyes widening. Then she takes a deep breath and turns away to make a cellphone call.

"I-its fine, you can go." She stutters, poor thing; his heart sort of bleeds for her, she's got tiredness at the edges of her eyes underneath her spectacles. Her suit is dirtied with split coffee and she's breathing as if she's about to pass out.

She's already stressful day and then got crashed into from behind by some idiot on a bike at full acceleration and from the looks of it she spilled hot coffee all over herself in the crash. He must've scared this woman half to death and now he owes it to her to make things right. He gets out a pen and jots down a few things but nothing beyond what's needed: name, phone number, insurance, and hands it over. "Hey, I'm honestly really sorry, I didn't mean to rush out like that but its my fault so I'll worry about the wreck okay?"

She takes it from him with a blank face before murmuring a quick thanks. Not sure if he's either made her day or confused the hell out of her, but he winks and gets back on his bike and she seems about ready to faint. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad; besides it was a van, not like it was a customized Bugatti or anything. A couple hundred bucks to buff out the scratches won't kill him.

* * *

"You're joking," Zen mumbles. Unbelievable, that astronomical number for a little dent on one black van? It's been a week since the incident and they're finally getting back to him with the absurd repair costs, at three in the morning of all times.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hyun but we've covered everything about the minor damages to your bike, plus the owner of the van covered half of the expenses prior to this price; it's going to cost about fifty two thousand, seven hundred and seven dollars on your part to fix the van."

"What could it have been carrying to cost fifty thousand dollars to replace?" Sure, black vans usually travel with the rich or famous but the van looked normal enough, it wasn't crowded around with other vans save that obnoxious car biting at his rim like a wild animal.

"If you want me to be honest with you, I really have no idea but that's the price listed here, sir."

To think, he was just getting a break too. From about to get two weeks off to head over heels in debt in one night thanks to one jackass and one stupid mistake; it can wait until he's ready to deal with it. He'll have to put in some sweeping performances soon if he wants to make up that fifty two thousand before anything happens.


	2. An Offer

Sunlight breaks through the window, any other day now would be the time to wake up. Instead he spent the whole night lying in bed pretending to be asleep so reality didn't hit. For all the good he thought an attempt at sleep would do him there's still an ache in his bones and exhaustion resting under his eyes. This keeps up, he'll have a perfect explanation for having white hair this early in his life.

He washes up and comes out of the bathroom when his phone rings to life, multiple times; messages from none other then Jumin Han.

[Jumin - 10:41 am]: 'Hey there, money ;-)'  
[Jumin - 10:41 am]: 'Muscles* haha, sorry.'  
[Jumin - 10:41 am]: 'Money would be me.'  
[Jumin - 10:42 am]: 'Because I have it.'  
[Jumin - 10:42 am]: 'A lot of it. $∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿$'

Fantastic, how else does one start their morning of newly gained debt besides having Jumin Han, Mr. Trust Fund himself personally text them to gloat about his inherited wealth. He's half a mind to block him, it's not every day Jumin comes into a private chat with him for any reason other than to disrespect him with some disgusting offer.

[Zen - 10:42 am]: 'I'm assuming you've come to admit I'm the superior male?'  
[Jumin - 10:43 am]: 'You keep talking like that and people are going to think you do drugs. (;._.)'  
[Jumin - 10:43 am]: 'A little birdy told me someone's accrued a bit of debt.'

Word gets around town pretty damned fast but now that he thinks about it, perhaps it makes sense that a woman riding in what is possibly the worlds most expensive van knows a man like Jumin Han. Or perhaps it made the news; he can see it now, 'Singer, actor and dancer Hyun Ryu caught in life ruining accident, on an unrelated note Jumin Han is feeling absolutely giddy as of late; more at 11.'

[Zen - 10:43 am]: 'I don't assume you're going to do the decent thing and pay it all off yourself?'  
[Jumin - 10:44 am]: 'Lol.'  
[Jumin - 10:44 am]: 'No.'  
[Jumin - 10:44 am]: 'I need a favor. A few favors actually.'

Ah, there's the heart of the matter; Jumin's using his debt as a cudgel to try and beat him into doing something for him.

[Zen - 10:45 am]: 'Let's shut that down right now, shall we dear?'  
[Zen - 10:45 am] : 'I know you don't believe in it but some of us have this thing called 'self respect'.  
[Zen - 10:45 am] : 'Try it once in a while ;).'  
[Jumin - 10:46 am]: 'That's a fantastic idea!'  
[Jumin - 10:46 am]: 'How much would it cost for you to do it for me? (^_^)'

Unfortunately, he knows Jumin well enough to know when he's being screwed with and the man's got nothing more than offers meant to embarrass him. As if he'd stoop so low as to take his money; on the flip side he also knows Jumin well enough to know a little lack of attention goes a long way. Zen sets his phone to vibrate and continues his morning, he's got more important things to do then sit around obsessing over a chat room with an idiot surrounded by cats. Breakfast first, the rest of the world can wait.

After breakfast, some time lifting weights, then a quick jog around the block; the sun's shining, the world is still moving, people are still living, it's no big problem. He can ease his mind, not sweat the small stuff, pay off this debt in incremental payments. It's simple business and nothing to worry too much about.

He gets back in, his phone is blinking; more messages, of course. He doesn't bother with the thing until he's prepared himself some honey tea for his throat.

[Jumin - 11:22 am]: 'I'm serious, I will pay you handsomely.'  
[Jumin - 11:24 am]: 'I don't know how you think you're going to pay off a fifty thousand dollar debt otherwise.'  
[Jumin - 11:28 am]: 'Zen.'  
[Jumin - 11:28 am]: 'Zen?'  
[Jumin - 11:28 am]: 'Zen!'  
[Jumin - 11:29 am]: 'Zen. :D'  
[Jumin - 11:29 am]: 'Zen. D:'  
[Jumin - 11:29 am]: 'Zen. :3'  
[Jumin - 11:30 am]: 'Zen. :p'  
[Jumin - 11:31 am]: 'Okay, I get it, Daddy will talk to you tomorrow when reality kicks in. ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿'

Amazing, if only Jumin would disappear this easily all the time, maybe his life would be infinitely less stressful.


	3. Surprise, Surprise

Two days have gone by, good news is sparse; from his calculations it would take him a good few years to pay off the debt and retain his current standard of living. The insurance company called back and said that his debt had already switched hands to a private benefactor; to anyone else its the same debt but for him it means he might start getting calls from debt collectors, threats to garnish wages, harassment from third parties.

He doesn't even want to leave the house to work out; so he doesn't, he lazes around on the couch in his living room and hopes for good news from the halfway decent freelance job he's taken. The theater's next public showing for anything good enough for his talent is still two weeks away, not too far ahead in time but not close enough to give any solace and certainly not enough to pay off the debt. He isn't going to lower himself to anything he wouldn't want to watch; better to have a rather risk a little financial trouble now than risk a spotty career in the future.

His phone buzzes to life; Jumin Han, he should've known.

[Jumin - 8:43 am] 'Morning muscles, considered my offer yet? ;)'

The fact that Jumin is up and texting before he does anything productive is shocking enough, the fact that he's still pushing for some sort of assistance or communication even more so.

[Zen - 8:45 am] 'Morning you living shitpost, I have. And the answer is no.'  
[Jumin - 8:46 am] 'Why not (o_o)?'  
[Zen - 8:46 am] 'You spam emoticons like you're having a Naruto phase.  
[Zen - 8:46 am] 'Please tell me the main reason you're a brat is because you're still in your Naruto phase.'  
[Jumin - 8:46 am] 'Answer the question or I'm coming over to attack you with cats. D:!'  
[Zen - 8:47 am] 'So that's a yes then?'  
[Jumin - 8:47 am] 'How are you going to pay off the debt?'

The more serious shift in tone isn't lost on him; the question is why is Jumin so insistent on being involved?

[Zen - 8:48 am] 'Why is it any of your business?'  
[Jumin - 8:48 am] 'Because the person you struck in that traffic accident was my assistant, driving my car.'  
[Jumin - 8:49 am] 'Well, ONE OF my cars. $∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿$'

Millions of people in the country, millions of cars, miles and possibilities and he rammed into the one person he never wanted to speak to much less owe money to.

[Zen - 8:55 am] 'You can buy and sell the car company that you brought that fucking van from; what the hell, why are you bothering me about it?'  
[Jumin - 8:56 am] 'If I spent all my time doing charity I sure as hell wouldn't half as rich as I am now.'  
[Jumin - 8:56 am] 'However, I'm willing to do you a favor. You meet me at a hotel tonight and we'll talk about how we can fix your debt. ;3'

Jumin may be a grown man, but he's simple, so it isn't too hard to tell what he means by that. There's subtext and then there's outright _text._ Jumin catches him in a debt and the first thing he chooses to do is suggest becoming his sugar daddy, exchanging his money for a night of sex. Fifty thousand is chump change to him, he spends more on the nail care for his fucking cat, at this point he's only running the score. And he expects Zen to give him sexual favors for it, there's only one appropriate response he can give;

[Zen - 8:57 am] 'Go rot in hell.'

He tosses the phone onto the couch across from him, why did he even bother getting out of bed this morning?


	4. The Girl in the Sunshine Dress

By the fourth day, Jumin's blocked on his phone. He's at the end of his wits, fans in person that have all but physically harmed him, horrible shows that have ended in life and career threatening injury and none come close to how abhorrent and obnoxious Jumin Han manages to be through a simple text messaging program. To think, all of this started from one idiot speeding up behind him like a madman.

Even without speaking to him or being here Jumin manages to ruin his day with the constant reminder debt hanging overhead. His house is suddenly too cagey, too cramped, there's a buzzing in his limbs where they shouldn't be. Cleaning was always good at clearing his mind; seeing the mirrors sparkle to a shine and having the house smell of pine and cleaning chemicals should leave him with a feeling of accomplishment. After a half hour he's tossed every chemical and utensil back into their shelves, thrown on some clothing and escaped the house before he goes mad.

His feet guide him to the grocery store - of all the things to do when he gets into debt the first thing he wants to do is spend money; whatever. Compared to fifty grand what's ten dollars going to do? He snatches some things he doesn't need but instinctively wants; tea, cookies, soda, two big bags of candy and potato chips. Completely irresponsible, good. He needs that, he doesn't want to think about the next five years of his life.

He turn does a sharp turn down the aisle and crashes chest first into the someone.

She yelps and falls to the ground, the items from her basket scatter all over the floor; he can't be making a habit of this. "Oh," She whispers, "I'm so sorry, I-I'll try to start watching where I'm going."

"You're fine, my fault." He groans and kneels down to help her retrieve her things, simple pastas and quick, cheap foods; she scrambles alongside him to get everything back where it should be. He can't be making a habit of inconveniencing people like this, he'll end up in bigger trouble than he already is.

"I'm sorry -" She says, pushing her blonde hair back and giving him an honest, shy smile.

A sharp pang of guilt hits him, doubly so since the same feeling that got him into this situation in the first place. But, a lack of ease is no reason to let one's manners diminish - in theory, at least. He helps her back up to her feet and she flattens down her sunbeam yellow skirt. "It's no problem, really."

"Thank you so much, I mean it." She offers him her hand in greeting. "My name's Rika."

"Zen," He smiles and shakes her hand; Rika looks younger than he first thought but there's a brightness to her features that makes it difficult to tell. The dress she wears is something one would think an older flower girl would, graceful and reminiscent of prairies and simple times.

"Oh, Zen? I remember you, I was at one of your performances." Rika looks away and mumbles through the sentence, as if it's difficult to speak. Most fans would scream at the top of their lungs from the prospect of meeting someone like him in the flesh and be begging for an autograph or something by now. From there, she doesn't seem to know what else to say and walks towards the cash registers, Zen follows without a real plan.

Zen isn't sure whether to be happy or sad about meeting Rika. It's nice dealing with someone quiet and reasonable for a change but on the other hand he's shuffling alongside her to the exit, which means heading home. Abandoning her now after they've shared names would just feel off.

"Zen, why are you following me?"

Ah, he must seem threatening. "I'm sorry, I only came in here to get this stuff, I had nothing else to grab."

Rika makes a humming sound, nothing scandalous or chastising about it. More the noise of someone ruminating on what they've been told. The cash registers come into view, only one is open and its manned by a balding man whose face is turning three different shades of red at the nose.

"What the hell is all this?!" He says and motions to Rika's remaining things and the line of people waiting for Rika, many of them grumbling to themselves or others or tapping their feet and checking their watches.

"It-it's not too much, is it?" Rika says and it isn't much, just a few cans, some produce, a couple bags worth of home and food things.

The man's hit a crescendo and Rika's retreats. She grabs a few items from the register, sniffling a little. How much a massive prick could this guy be. Zen steps in between the two of them and the cashier suddenly quiets down.

"Hey, listen, she just went to the back for half second to get the last of her things. Calm down."

"Zen, please don't." Rika mumbles, shoving a ham steak back into her overstuffed basket. She's got tears cresting at the corners of her eyes and keeps her head low as she can, hair covers her face. This cashier did a number on this poor thing and the people behind her don't seem too happy either.

"Look, blame it on me, I wasn't watching where I was going and we walked right into one another, I apologize. Just let the girl pay for her things and relax, alright?"

The man sneers as if he's got some paragraph long angry speech but he cans it at the last moment and does as he's told, and checks out Zen's stuff right along with Rika's.

"It's separate." Zen says.

The man hums and keeps going.

"Don't worry about it, I'll pay for it." She handwaves.

Rika's either kind or sharp; he was half a second from giving the cashier a piece of his mind. "You don't have to do that-"

"I want to." She smiles in appreciation. The cashier makes it a mission to bag all of Rika's stuff first and moves quick.

"You sure?" He motions to the cashier; guys like him don't make him feel good about women like Rika heading outside without someone nearby to help.

She shrugs it off. "It's a good frame of mind for any situation, I find, to know where one stands. That man hates me and he isn't going to quit anytime soon but of I can't change it and I don't want it, the best thing I can do is wait it out. Not much I care to do about it anyway and not much I do is going to change his mind. Best to stay as I am." She says as if the man isn't even there with the sort of air of confidence of an actress. Zen half smiles at her, she's an interesting one. She picks up her bags and strides out the store.

The cashier silently moves on to bag Zen's things. The more he thinks of it, the more positive a frame of mind it 's worrying, but he's sitting on his ass doing nothing, but on the other hand there's nothing he can immediately do. Rika is completely right, he's not taking things one day at a time and he isn't being stable.

He scans for Rika, finds her about to walk out of the store and catches up. She comes to a stop, her lips straightened into a thin line and foot tapping. "Thanks Rika, that helped me."

"Helped you?" Rika asks.

Zen takes her palm and presses a kiss to it, her skin is soft and warm. She doesn't play coy or shy away as other girls would, in fact she doesn't do much of anything. Zen meets her eyes and she hums, though her lack of expression makes it difficult to tell whether she's pleased or disturbed beyond speaking. If she has anything to say keeps it to herself even after Zen releases her hand. The moment he lets her go, she turns and leaves.

The entire time walking home he can't help but wonder about that strange young woman.


	5. This is a Joke

He gets home at around three and his phone comes buzzing to life; from the looks of it, it has been for a while. Can't be Jumin since he's still blocked but perhaps he's quit being a creepy pervert and let the debtors loose on his life now. If he cared to speak with Jumin, he'd thank him for the mercy.

"Hello?"

"Ah, yes would this be Hyun Ryu?" A familiar voice on the other end, but not Jumin's, it's shrill, feminine- a stranger calling his house at three in the afternoon? "This is Jaehee Kang? We met the other day, is all - I, I just wanted to give you a courtesy call." Her voice waivers as if she's nervous and frightened, for whatever reason. "I'm Jumin Han's assistant; before you ask he doesn't have your real number and I don't intend to hand it over, but that won't matter when he begins outsourcing the debt - collectors will be showing up at your home, calling will begin. I wouldn't say he'll go so far as to begin taking part of it from your checks but that is a possibility."

"I'm not changing my mind here, I'm going to pay it off the old fashioned way." Because he is not going to have Jumin Han as his provider in exchange for sex. Fifty two thousand is a daunting number but isn't enough to make him forget he has some sense of dignity, perhaps Jumin is so used to having people at his beck and call that he forgets that.

"I'm not attempting to convince you of changing your mind, I only intended for this to be a heads up."

"Thank you for the heads up but I don't intend on having a 'sugar daddy'."

"...What?"

It's enough to bring a smile to his face, "Ah, yes your always so delightful boss said that he could be my sugar daddy and we could meet in a hotel to 'discuss the details' of how I'm going to pay him back."

Jaehee gets off a couple stunned false starts before settling with; "This is a joke, isn't it? He's not serious-"

The phone cuts off and he's left in stunned, happy silence; at least he's not the only one at wits end with Jumin Han.


	6. Meeting Jumin Han

A new day, a new dawn and a new chance to get something done. The initial shock's worn off somewhat, he's in debt, okay. If he were living on the precipice or this was back in college when his debt consisted of ramen noodles and hope he has enough money to buy ramen noodles, things would be different. But he has a roof over his head, food in his stomach and enough money to pay it back, this isn't the end and this isn't a game over. Just one more thing to deal with in life, there are some far worse with far less chance of getting over it.

First, dunk water on his head, muse his hair and ensure his fans he's okay with a 'just woke up' shirtless bathroom selfie, in a towel slightly below the hip line, for reasons. Mainly cute girls on the internet cooing over him reasons; he's okay but a little self esteem boost never hurt. They have next to no idea what's going on, he's made sure of that because he doesn't want to panic anyone.

After scanning the instant replies and 'love you's, its time to head out and get life back in order. He gets into the shower and there's something wondrous about steam that carries worries away and brings a smile to his face. It's always nice to enjoy the simpler things. This problem is simple, his two weeks will go uninterrupted, he will be fine. He leans back against the side of the shower, rubs circles down his own chest, it's been a while since he's last gotten any time 'alone' with himself.

He slips his hand further down, blows out a breath of air. The hot water helps, the steam is clearing his senses, the stress of the past few days is melting. He strokes himself slowly, breathing out a drawn out note with breathy sighs. Closing his eyes to cute curves, welcoming, wandering, curious hands, soft lips and long, floaty blonde hair. The sound of someone shouting his name, not like a plea but a searching voice.

But it's too masculine - No, a man is physically calling his show name outside his home.

He pulls on some boxers and tumbles out of the bathroom to look out the window, powers help him. Jumin is standing on the curb with a juice box in his hand, like some lost child shouting 'Zen' at the top of his lungs with random passerby giving him a half glance then murmuring amongst themselves. Jaehee cannot physically look more embarrassed or awkwardly out of place. Is he this stupid or is he now dedicating his life to being a crazed thorn in his side over some stupid debt?

Goodness help them all if someone recognizes him, Zen shrugs on an open chest shirt and storms outside. Jumin's face brightens, "Zen, so I got the place right, ah- thank you Jaehee, you were so helpful!"

That stings to hear; Jaehee promised not to tell him and for a while he thought he had a friend in a high place. She flashes a repentant smile that she hides with a hand clamped over her mouth; no doubt that Jumin held her feet to the fire for the information.

Zen tiskes, grabs Jumin by the arm and leads him inside. At least the man is dressed casual and the few people around weren't snapping pictures; fans are nice and all, but he doesn't want his current residence being broadcast to the whole world, especially not with the tacked on asterisk of 'Jumin Han screaming his name for the world to hear'

Jumin shakes free and stumbles into the living room, "Ah, so this is where you live. Kind of...homely, but it's nice." He flops down on the black leather couch and crosses his legs. Homely or not Jumin has no problem acting as if he owns the place but then again given the debt, he might.

"Mind explaining why I woke up at eight in the morning to you shouting my stage name for the world to hear?" Zen leans against the hallway back towards the exit, with any luck he'll be watching Jumin walk right back out of it for good by the end of the hour.

"You stopped talking to me on the phone and I had to get in contact with you some kind of way." Jumin shrugs, but avoids his eyes with some level of shame settling on his face.

At least knows he's somewhat in the wrong. "Couldn't have knocked on my door like a normal person, since you managed to get my address?"

"You wouldn't have answered, much less given me express permission to come into your home." Jumin neatly folds his hands in his lap with a pleasant smile; he'll give the obnoxious rich kid this much, he's right. It was a shitty way to get the job done but it worked.

"Well, you're going to have to wait, if you'd like I could call another debt company with you and we can work something out that way. My ass isn't a bank."

Jumin seems vaguely perplexed at the last statement, "I...don't follow? Is this a joke or something?"

Zen rolls his eyes. "You said you wanted to be my sugar daddy and told me to meet you at a hotel. I'm telling you no, I'd much rather borrow money from somewhere else and give that to you and deal with literally anyone else as my debtor."

Jumin sets his juice carton on the living room table and presses his hands together before covering his face with his palms and giving a full body sigh. "I, honestly don't even know what to say about that one, I'm sorry." Jumin's voice sounds repentant, as if he's shown actual emotion and feels embarrassed but his smile tells a different, more self indulgent story.

"I was joking, I didn't think you were taking me seriously." Jumin chuckles, scratching the side of his head and looking away.

In any other situation, that would give momentary relief but the thought that Jumin finds this funny, the thought of him laughing sexual enslavement using debt as a joke burns something in the pit of Zen's stomach. He's pretty sure he's lost as small but important part of his basic humanity having to think about it.

"Of course I'd take you seriously, you're telling me I owe you an absurd amount of money."

"An absurd amount of money to you, at the time I didn't really register how serious I sounded." Jumin mumbles and then bites his own thumb. "My bad."

The concept of him being so rich he doesn't know how to talk normally with people has been a long running gag in the chat room for a while, but to think it's true is, amongst other things, irritating as hell. On the other hand, it's so borderline pathetic that Zen can hardly manage speaking to him.

"But see, this is why I need you!" Jumin smiles, "I'm spending too much time working and all and I need to sort of reconnect with people and work is becoming more obnoxious recently."

"You don't want a whore, you want a friend." Zen touches his heart and balks in faux reaction. "How sweet, that sounds great - peachy even, we could go to the movies, play video games, you start a trust fall and I could walk away."

Jumin's eyes glaze over the rest of the home; he doesn't want a whore, he wants a place to hide from his responsibilities like a child. "I was serious, I want someone I can sit around and drink with, that's all. Or at least a place to relax and escape from work from."

"I don't see why I should put aside your need to work when you can't put aside my debt."

"That's exactly why I'm here." Jumin smiles, "Two months, three times a week, I'll come in and steal your couch, that's all." Zen can't help how his expression sours, Jumin smile widens to something almost pleading, "Three times a week, its fifty thousand dollars-"

"You say, as if you know how much that is."

It's a damn good deal, perhaps Jumin got something worthwhile mooching off his father's business acumen. Twenty-four days over two months, he's out of debt no worse for the wear. Not many people get a chance to eliminate a high debt that quickly, plus Jumin Han being out of his life in any major way forever after those days are up and that's a steal.

"You're invasive and abhorrent, I hope you realize that." Zen groans, he doesn't want to yield to Jumin's demands but the deal is too good to pass up.

Jumin taps his finger against his lips and his eyes flash across his body - Zen covers his chest with his arms. Performer or not, he isn't interested in being oogled.

"Please, don't do that," Jumin rolls his eyes and waves his hand in dismissal. "I'm not the one who answered the door with a boner dressed in nothing but boxers and a jacket, pervert." He motions downward - Zen covers himself on instinct but his erection is long gone. It only hits him now how nude he is; no wonder the two of them weren't looking his way.

"But, I'll kindly take my leave now, don't worry. I'll call you and let you know when I'm coming over so we can avoid incidents with little Zen there." He rises with a raunchy eyebrow raise; moments like these are going to haunt his night mares for the rest of his life.

"Bye Zen-" Jumin ducks down until he's at waist height, "Bye microscopic Zen!"

"Hurry up and go!" Zen shouts, face reddening and Jumin all but skips out the door. What did he just get himself into?


	7. Rika's Advice

It's nighttime when the high dissipates; he's posted three more happy selfies of him around the city relaxing, even met a couple fans and signed autographs. They didn't understand the stress he'd incurred since he only vague posted about it but they gave him congratulations on his newfound happiness all the same. Which was perfect because he had no idea where to start with it; in debt in a night and out in a few more. He settled back down at home with some tea and cinnamon incense, breathing it all in and exhaling the stress.

An alert pops up on his phone; weird, given no one alerts him to anything and he has no standing appointments. He unlocks it and the chatroom reads;

[Rika - 11:30 pm] "I saw you used this app so I signed up, I'm sorry if I'm assuming too much I can just leave."

No way, it can't really be Rika - he checks the profile and, wow that's alot of pictures of him reposted in such a short time. Some from way, way back when he was in high school studying, with little comments like, 'Wow, so handsome :D!'. But from the few selfies filled with blonde hair and quiet, at home life it's undebatably Rika. He'd never pegged her for a secret fangirl. Zen's smile widens, seems his night is going from great to amazing.

[Zen - 11:33 pm] "Omg Rika! ( ＾∇＾)"

[Rika - 11:33 pm] "Oh, I didn't think you'd be happy to see me."

[Zen - 11:34 pm] "No way, I have great news! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
[Zen - 11:34 pm] "I'm gonna be able to clear my debt way easier than I thought possible.

[Rika - 11:35 pm]"...'I cleared my debt with this one single trick'"  
[Rika - 11:35 pm] "Debtors hate him!"

That's right, Rika doesn't know the whole story - so he sounds a little too eccentric to be serious. It's hard to explain it all at length in text, so he limits it to a quick run down; he was driving late at night, hit a car, said car belonged to Jumin Han and now he owes the man an astronomical debt but instead he'll be paying it off by letting him stay over in pure hangout sessions. No sexual favors or anything creepy like that.

[Rika - 11:40 pm] "This sounds incredibly suspect (;´Д`)/"  
[Rika - 11:40 pm] "You sure this guy won't 'Netflix and Chill' with you?"  
[Rika - 11:41 pm] "I'll come over and defend you in case something happens! ༼ง=ಠ益ಠ=༽ง"

[Zen - 11:41 pm] "Listen, Rika, you're a nice girl but Jumin is stupid."  
[Zen - 11:41 pm] "Not normal stupid, advanced stupid."

[Rika - 11:42 pm] "Call me ignorant, but if he was that stupid he wouldn't be as rich or successful as he is."  
[Rika - 11:42 pm] "Plus many rich people are known for having personality quirks, comes with the territory."

Alright, he's overstating it - perhaps. What does Jumin do for money? Surely he isn't inept at everything, is he a debt collector of sorts?

[Zen - 11:43 pm] "We're talking bad comedy relief, functionally brain dead levels of stupid."

[Rika - 11:45 pm] "Well, you can never know what random people you meet on the streets will do, even with how they act towards you anywhere else. Plus this 'Jumin' guy seems like one of those rich weirdos who like spending time around people who can't do anything back to them?"

She has a way of setting the light bulbs off in his head - there's Jaehee, standing at his front door, nervous, fingers threaded together and apologetic eyes. Perhaps she had a point there, Jumin has methods of making seemingly strong people subservient to him without setting off any alarms.

[Rika - 11:47 pm] "You said it yourself, you didn't think he'd think up a deal like this and it doesn't sound like him. If you ask me this sounds like something someone thinks up ahead of time, to get someone alone and vulnerable."

Rika's got a damn good point - he has no reason to think getting him alone wasn't a part of the plan since day one. Plus, he never told her the part where Jumin explicitly mentioned alcohol. But Jumin, cat loving nitwit with too much money Jumin, being a physical danger or a potential predator that was playing stupid?

[Zen - 11:49 pm] "You've got a good point but I don't think he's dangerous so much as...questionably inept."

After the talk about the 'sugar daddy' comments, that was putting it lightly.

[Rika - 11:49 pm] "Just be sure you aren't getting caught in a situation where you can't fight back or anything."  
[Rika - 11:49 pm] "You should have someone come over and make sure he doesn't try anything."  
[Rika - 11:49 pm] "And between you and me I keep a closet full of knives. ( ＾∇＾)"

The thought of Rika in her sunshine dress going full blown murderous on Jumin Han, brings a wide, absurd grin to his face.

[Zen - 11:51 pm] "I'll keep that in mind, Rika."

With that, he unblocks Jumin in the other private chatroom and sees the absurd avalanche of messages he received on that day.

[Jumin - A long time ago] "Sooooooo, Zen whatcha wanna do on our first day as hangout buddies!  
[Jumin - A long time ago] "...Weeeeeellll? :DD?"  
[Jumin - A long time ago] "Zen, seriously, if this is the silent treatment, this is childish.  
[Jumin - 7:42 pm, yesterday] "If you're honestly blocked me then I'll just have to come to your house."  
[Jumin - 7:42 pm, yesterday] "With my cats."  
[Jumin - 7:42 pm, yesterday] "That's right, cats. Plural."

Jumin links a picture of Loki saying 'I have an army' and then another of an absurd explosion of cartoon cats, over-stuffing a house to bursting. How much of a child can this man be sometimes?

[Jumin - 5:21 pm] "I'm not even sure if you're still reading this, but I'll be making my first hangout trip to your house in about three days. I forgot to check your phone while I was over, I'm sorry. ( ; _ ;)"  
[Jumin - 5:22 pm] "And this time I'll make sure you don't have me blocked because daddy was/is getting worried. ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿"  
[Jumin - 6:57 pm] "But seriously, if you have any requests on what to buy on our first hangout, now's the time!"

Jumin's slow mental devolution from childish billionaire to internet shit poster not withstanding, things seem to be progressing at a reasonable pace. Four days until the first meeting and while he doesn't know her too well, Rika's got his back. Worse come down to worse, there's someone he can text in case things go wrong or he feels frightened. There's no reason to worry - his debt will get paid off in no time.


End file.
